Healing Wound's
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Wounded and unable to serve Ember returns home to Arcadia Bay from overseas. She now has to deal with the aftermath and the hardships from her last tour and try to rebuild her life. But she won't go through it alone./ Veteran A.U. Where Max never got time powers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to another life is strange story! This idea came to me out of nowhere and I had to start on it. This will definetly be a bit different then some of the other LIS stories out there. Hope you all enjoy this new project :)

* * *

For those of you who aren't familiar with my Original Characters. Ember and her parents who showed up in quiet a few in my stories. Here's they're profile for each of them.

Oc Profile- Ember- Adopted Daughter.

Hair color and style- Dark blonde/Short with longer left side bangs/ Will be dyed later to her original color. which is red with orange highlights.

Gender- Female

Eye color- Rare ruby red.

Skin tone- Caramel brown

Height- 5'9

Bust size- c

Daily clothes- Black Sleeveless shirt. Black jeans and red tennis shoes.

Accessories- small right eyebrow piercing

Oc Profile-Alex- Father

Hair color and style- Black/Short and messy

Gender- Transgender Male.

Eye color-Hazel

Skin tone- White

Height-6'3

Bust size- B cup

Daily clothes- Dark red short sleeved shirt. Dark blue loose jeans. and steel toe work boots.

Oc Profile- Amanda- Mother

Hair color-Long dark brown hair.

Gender- Female

Eye color- Green

Skin tone- White

Height- 5'6

Bust size-D

Daily Clothes- Plain White shirt and blue jeans.

* * *

Embers Pov- I was terrified. Even more so than during my deployment. Me and my best friend/sister in arms, Chloe Price. Were returning home from our 15 month tour in the middle east. Back to Arcadia Bay. Still can't believe that it's been a little over a year since we left home. Since we left our families behind to fight a war in a different country. We were both twenty five and we met in military school. Both of us for different reasons. I enrolled (Much to my mothers horror) To become stronger. To help and protect people. Chloe enrolled...Or I should say. Sent to because her step father was fed up with her attitude and convinced her mother to send her to military school.

We met and bonded when I tried taking the fall for her when she sabotaged our instructors chair and had it fall apart on him. We were both sent to do grunt work for a month and we've been together since.

"Hey...It's going to be fine. Alright?" Chloe said reassuringly patting me on my shoulder. She was dressed in her army uniform. Her rank was Corporal. We were driving in her old Jeep wrangler.

I was wearing my uniform as well but over it I was wearing a camouflaged hoodie with the hood up. I was ashamed by what I was hiding underneath. I was a couple ranks above Chloe. Staff Sergeant. "I'm just...I'm scared about what she's going to say...What she'll do once she see's me." I rarely if not ever cry. But I was very close to it right now. My nerves intensified when I saw the sign leading into town.

 **'Welcome To Arcadia Bay Oregon'**

"Ember your working yourself up over nothing. After all this time you really think she's the type of person to ditch you like that?" Chloe asked like I was a complete retard.

I sighed knowing she was right but the fear wouldn't go away. "Maybe we should have called in advance."

Chloe snickered. "Pfff. Where's the hella fun in that? I want everyone to see the look's on everyone's faces when we roll back into town."

I really admire Chloe's carefree attitude. I have no idea how she does it. Especially after everything we've been through during our tour. "I think we should have at least given my parents a heads up about my...Situation."

Chloe shrugged. "To late to do that now."

I lightly banged my head against the window. " _I can only imagine mom's reaction."_ I raised my left hand and fiddled with my dog tags. "Chloe...Thank's...For being there for me this past month."

I could see her small soft smile from the corner of my eye. "What are friends for?"

The rest of the drive was in silence. I was still dreading my reunion with my parents...And her. "Mind if we stop at my parents place first?" I asked as we entered into town.

She nodded. "Sure thing."

A few minutes later we came to a stop right outside a nice small house on the outskirt of town. "You go in first."

Chloe shrugged. "Alright." We both got out of the jeep and Chloe popped the back open grabbing some bags.

"Chloe let me take that one." I said reaching out for a suitcase.

Chloe looked at me apologetically. "Sorry hot stuff. But you remember what the doctor said. Can't lift more than ten pounds till...Your healed."

I bit the bottom of my lip in anger and helplessness. "I fucking hate this...I can't even grab my own damn bag." I feel so useless.

"Your not useless." Chloe said strongly. As if she read my mind. "Your healing. You'll be the queen of the gym again in no time. Just have to be a bit patient."

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "I know..."

Chloe took a couple bags and crossed the street heading for the front door. I followed behind her and stayed back a few feet as Chloe rang the bell. A few moments later a familiar voice called out. _ **"Who is it?"**_

Chloe smirked and answered. "Your favorite trouble maker Mrs. Nixx!"

The door opened immediately. My mom stood in front of Chloe. Mouth slightly agape. "Chloe?...Is that you?"

Chloe set the bags down and opened her arm. "The one and only! Don't worry I'll redye my hair blue so you can recognize me again." She teased.

My mom practically flung herself into her arms. "Oh! It's do good to see you again! It's been so long..." My mom sobbed. Burying her face in my friends shoulder.

Chloe hugged her back. "Yeah it has. Good to be back."

My mom reluctantly pulled away. "Where's Em." She stopped mid sentence when she looked behind Chloe and saw me. I gave her a small smile and waved awkwardly. Before I could even get a word in she almost tackled me onto the ground. I winced from the pain. "Ember! Oh my god! My baby!..My baby..." She cried.

I wrapped my arm around her holding her as tight as I could. "I'm here mom...I'm here."

"Ember?"

I looked up to see my dad standing at the doorway. I gave him a light smile. "Hey dad. I'm home."

He didn't respond. He was looking at my right arm. I winced from his shocked expression. My mom finally pulled away and wiped her tears away. "I'm so happy your home. But call next time ok. If I knew you'd be home I would have made your favorite dish." She said with a bright smile.

My mom hasn't caught on yet.

"Ember...What happened to you?" My dad asked with worry and fear in his voice.

I looked away in shame. Knowing I couldn't hide this anymore. My mom looked between us both confused. "What do you mean Alex?"

Chloe gave me a reassuring nod. I took a deep breath. "Mom...I got to show you something. Please...Don't freak out ok? Please?" I begged.

"O...Ok."

I closed my eyes and used my left hand to slowly pull my hood down. My mom gasped. I heard footsteps and heard my dad say. "Amanda. Shhh. It's ok. deep breaths. Everything's ok."

When I pulled my hood down they saw the scars my tour left me. The right side of my face was all scared and my ear was a bit deformed. Enough that I had to wear a hearing aide in order to hear properly in that ear. "Th...There's more." I quietly said trying to keep myself composed. I unzipped my hoodie and shrugged it off. This time I did hear my mom sob. Sounded like she had her hands over her mouth because they were muffled. They can now closely see my right arm wasn't entirely there anymore. My arm was gone from the elbow down.

"H...How?" My dad asked trying to stay strong for mom.

"An enemy IED. I was out with my unit on patrol. We were ambushed. We scattered...And I hit one." It was fucking miracle I survived it. Doctors told me it was miracle that my arm was the only thing that I lost.

When I finally opened my eyes My dad was holding mom from behind trying to keep her from falling to the ground. "Ember...I...Oh..Oh my god." Her sorrow slowly turned to anger. "I..I told you not to go! I told you something like this would happen! Your my only child! My baby! What if I lost you!? What if..."

I hugged her again as she started crying again. "I'm sorry mom...I'm so sorry...I'm home now. And i'm not going back."

"You swear?" She quietly asked.

"I swear mom...Iv'e been discharged. I'm home for good." I answered a bit sadly.

"Good! Stay home...I can't take it anymore...I can barely see you like this. It hurts..It feels like I failed to protect you."

"Amanda. Honey. Relax. It's over. Ember's home and she's alive. That's what really matters." My dad said trying to calm her down.

To my surprise and to my dad's. She pushed away from us and said. "Relax!? Our daughter is wounded and hurt beyond repair and you want me to relax!? This never would have happened if you backed me up Alex!" With that she ran inside the house and I heard her run up the stair.

I was expecting this kind of reaction. But I didn't think it would be this bad or hurt so much. I looked up up when my dad put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Just give her some time. This is...Just a lot to take in." I just silently nodded. "It...Really fucking hurts to see you like this but...I am proud of you. You followed what you believed in. Knowing the risks. You always say that i'm your hero. Well right now. Your mine."

I chocked down a sob. "Th...Thank's dad."

"Want to come inside? I'm sure you two troopers could use a cold one."

Me and Chloe lightly chuckled. "Thank's dad. But we're good...For now at least. I'm sure once she breaks up with me I'll need one."

My dad gave me a disapproving look. "Ember. You know full well she wouldn't do that. She loves you. She even come's over sometimes just to talk about you. It will be hard. For the both of you but she isn't going to leave you."

"That's what I keep telling her. But she won't get it through her thick skull." Chloe commented.

"I'm just...So scared. If I lose her. Especially now...I don't know what I'll do." I quietly admitted.

My dad pulled me into a light hug. "Everything will be fine squirt. Just relax and take it slow. Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Chloe pulled up to my apartment. I could see 'her' car parked up front. "You sure you don't need back up?" Chloe lightly teased.

I shook my head. "No. Thank's. I'm sure a certain photographer would really like to see you." I teased back.

"Haha. Hella true." I got out of her jeep. "Smell ya later Staff Sergeant." She said and gave me a salute.

I smiled a bit back and saluted in return. "At ease Corporal. Later." I watched her drive up the street. When I couldn't see her Vehicle anymore I sighed. "Here we go..." I made my way across the street and stopped as my eyes caught sight of something. My harley davidson road king bike. It was custom painted camo with the U.S Army insignia on both sides. I walked up to it and touched the throttle grip. " _It never crossed my mind. I might never be able to ride this again...Fuck! Goddamn it!"_ The situation just keeps getting worst and worst. But it look's like she has been taking care of it while I was gone...I don't deserve her.

I walked away from my bike and made my way to the front door. I opened the door and went upstairs where the apartment was located. The building was small. Only one other apartment room was here besides mine and that was on the ground floor. After climbing up the stairs I stopped in front of the front apartment door. I was so nervous. What will she think of me once she see's? Will she cry? Will she yell? Will she hold me and comfort me or will she tell me to leave and never come back?

I took a deep breath and used my spare key to unlock the door. I slowly pushed it open and my ears were bombarded with music. I quietly closed the door and followed the music to the source. I turned a corner from the small hallway that lead from the front door and into the living room. And there she was.

Her back was facing towards me. Her phone was on the small end table that was by the sofa. That's where the music was coming from. She was currently washing the window while dancing and singing to the music. She was wearing very tight dark blue jeans and a black V neck crop top. "Remember when we cut our hair. Both looked like boys. But we didn't care. Stick it out together like we always do Oh, there's no one, there's no one quite like you!"

God I missed her voice so much. I thought I would never hear her again. As much as I would love to keep watching her sing and shake that amazing ass of hers. I really wanted to get this over with. I quietly went to her phone and paused the song. When she realized the song was off she quickly turned around and gasped. She dropped the rag and bottle of glass cleaner and just stared at me in complete shock.

I immediately turned away from her gaze and instinctively held my stump. Trying to hide it. "I..I'm home...Dana."

The apartment was so silent I could almost hear my heart beat with how fast it was pounding. Just as I was about to say something she sprinted across the room and wrapped her arms around me burying her face into my shoulder. "Wel...Welcome home." She sobbed. But I could practically feel the smile on her face.

It took everything I had not to cry. " _I was being such an idiot. Of course she wouldn't leave me."_ In fact it's like she didn't care at all. All she cared about was that I was back home.

She pulled away a bit and leaned up capturing my lips with hers. I closed my eyes and kissed her back with everything I had. I missed the taste of her lips so much. " _I'm home."_

* * *

(A.N.) And that's a wrap for the first chapter! I want to thank you for reading this and giving it a chance and hope you enjoyed it enough to read more of it in the future. I will try to update this five days a week every other week and maybe weekends. Hope to see you all in the next chapter and until then. Have a nice day :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of my new story! Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance and hope you continue to enjoy it. :)

* * *

" _Why can't you get it through your_ _damn head? I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" The girl in the ponytail yelled as she tried backing away from the taller boy."_

 _"Come on babe. You know you want me." The boy replied with a confident smirk while walking closer to the girl making her press her back against the wall._

 _"No I don't. Not anymore." The girl seethed while trying to walk around him._

 _The boy put his arm against the wall blocking her escape. "Come on now. Why won't you give me a second chance? We had so much fun before." He said trying to stroke her cheek._

 _She turned her head away from his touch. "You know damn why! And don't touch me." She growled._

 _He rolled his eyes. "Come on. It was a good decision."_

 _She shook her head trying to hold back the tears. "No...It wasn't. You practical forced me to do it. And you still left me. But i'm not stupid anymore. So fuck off!"_

 _He pressed his body against her. She tried pushing him away but wasn't strong enough. "I'm planning on doing just that." He whispered seductively in her ear. Making her shiver in slight fear._

 _"Hey! Get away from her! Now!"_

 _The boy turned around and snarled. "Hey! Mind your own fucking business!"_

 _The girl looked past him and saw where the source of the voice came from. A tall dark skin girl wearing what looked like a military uniform and a beret with the Army Logo was standing a few feet away from us. Her arms crossed and eyes totally focused. "Sorry but you just made it my business. Now get away from her. Or am I going to have to use force?"_

 _The boy laughed. "Wow. You think wearing that make's you tough shit or something? I bet a pretty little thing like you will be stuck with desk work or sucking the generals dick."_

 _The tall dark blond narrowed her eyes and marched towards them._

 _The boy started getting irritated. "What you want to go? I won't hold back just because your a dyke in uni."_

 _He didn't finish. The tall girl shoved him aside away from the girl he was harassing. He growled in rage and tried punching her across the face. She quickly side stepped away from his fist and grabbed his outstretched arm twisting it. He yelled in pain then huffed when she kneed him in the gut three times. She then forced him to stand up straight and swiftly punched him in the jaw so hard he tumbled backwards and landed on his back._

 _"If I ever see you harassing this girl again. I won't go easy on you next time. Got it?" She asked venomly as he stumbled to get back on his feet._

 _He held his jaw while wobbling away as fast as he could._

 _The shorter girl couldn't help but be amazed._

 _The uniformed girl turned around and gave the other girl a kind a smile. "You alright?"_

 _She sighed and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for that...Umm"_

 _"Ember."_

 _The shorter girl smiled back. "Dana. I don't think I've seen you around here before." Dana couldn't help but think that Ember looked actually kind of handsome in that uniform._

 _"I'm not from around here. My friend Chloe and I just graduated from military school. She wanted to come down and visit before we get sent off for boot camp"_

 _Dana gasped. "Chloe Price? I remember her. She was a grade above me. Wow. Can't believe she's joining the army. Where is she now?"_

 _Ember pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Visiting an old friend she got on bad terms with. She wants to make amends before we get started."_

 _"Cool...Well anyway. Thank's again. That guy Logan has been hounding me for a while now." Dana huffed._

 _Ember_ _chuckled. "No problem. Hate seeing a damsel in distress."_

 _Dana found herself blushing a bit. But kept herself composed. "You know. My classes are over. Did you want to have dinner? Think of it as a way to pay you back."_

 _Ember put her thumb under her chin. Pretending to think. "Hmmm. Free food AND sexy company. How in the hell do I say no to that?"_

 _Dana chuckled. Amused by her friendly flirting. "You can't." She teased back with a wink._

 _Ember for the first time in years felt her heart skip a beat._

* * *

Ember's Pov- "What are you thinking about?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at the goddess next to me. I've been home for a good hour. After shedding some tears we cuddled on the couch in silence. Just enjoying being close to each other again. I was reclined on the sofa with Dana snuggling on my left side with my arm around her. "Just thinking about the first time we met." I answered.

Dana smiled at the memory. "You were such a bad ass. My knight in shining armor...Is Chloe back too? Is she ok?"

I sighed. "Yeah she's back. She's fine." I answered. " _Alot more fine then me."_ "Ouch!"

Dana just pinched my arm. "Stop it. I can tell just by the look on your face what your thinking about."

I couldn't help but glance at my stump. "How are you so calm? I look like I've been through a damn meat grinder."

Her hand squeezed mine as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I was shocked. That's why I just stood there. Trying to process what I saw...But your here. Your alive and your home." She nuzzled against my shoulder. "That's all that matters to me."

I nuzzled my face into her hair. God I missed her scent so much. Like strawberries. "I love you...So much."

"I love you too...Where are your bags?" She asked.

I pulled away and coughed nervously. "At my parent's place."

"Why?"

"If I tell you. Will you promise not to hit me?" I asked half serious.

She glared at me. "Depends."

I sighed. "I left them at my parents place because...I thought you would...Kick me out."

She looked angry and slightly hurt. "I should hit you. Dummy...You actually thought I would do that?"

I held her tighter. "I know. I'm sorry. This pass month has just...Been a giant roller coaster for me. My life has changed Dana. And I haven't even started to recover yet."

Her eyes wondered to what's left of my right arm. She stared for a moment before slowly reaching out and putting her hand on my scarred arm. "Does it hurt?" She quietly asked.

I shook my head. "With pressure yeah. But gentle touches no."

"What happened?" She asked while slowly and gently rubbing the skin.

"I was out with my unit on patrol in a small town. One minute we're doing our routine rounds. The next we were bombarded with gunfire. We had to scatter. I tried taking cover inside an abandoned house. The door activated a switch. Then boom. The last thing I remember was...Fucking pain. Alot of it...Three others were injured including myself and one dead from the ambush."

Dana took a deep breath before saying. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "It's ok...We all knew the risks." I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 5:30.

Dana looked at the clock as well. "Dinner time. What would you like? You can have anything you want."

I looked at her and smirked. "I can eat anything huh?" I said while wiggling my eyebrows.

She laughed and playfully smacked my good arm. "Maybe for desert." She teased with a wink and stood up. "I'll make some taco salad then." *Smack* Ouch! Hey you!"

I tried looking innocent after giving her ass a good slap. "What? I didn't do anything."

She didn't say anything. Instead she just gave her ass a good shake in front of me and headed for the kitchen. " _She'll be the death of me...A very fucking pleasurable death."_

* * *

I winced as the hot water hit my skin. After dinner I decided to take a shower and then call it a night. I was tired from the drive and...Well everything else. I had my eyes closed as the water washed my body. " _Thing's...Turned out a bit better than I expected. Mom might be upset but she'll get over it eventually. And Dana...God Dana. If I didn't have her..."_ I grabbed the shampoo bottle with my left hand and I poured some onto my right...Wait a minute...Shit I forgot. "Fuck!...I can't even wash my own hair right..."

I was about to throw the bottle onto the shower floor in frustration when it was taken out from my grasp. I turned my head to see Dana. In all her gorgeous naked glory standing behind me with the bottle in her hand. She didn't say anything. Instead she gave me a smile while squeezing the shampoo onto her hand and after setting the bottle down she started rubbing her hands through my hair.

I sighed and closed my eyes as her hands gently waved through my hair. If I wasn't so tired and sore I'd be bending her over and having my way with her till she passes out. Damn I still can't get over how much more beautiful she's gotten over the year. "That feels really nice." I admitted.

I felt her place a gentle kiss to the back of my neck. "Good. I want you to relax as much as possible...You've definitely earned it."

" _Fuck yeah I have."_ After washing my hair I felt her arms wrap around me from behind. She pressed herself against my back. "Your so beautiful." I whispered softly. I didn't think she heard me.

I felt her face nuzzle into the back of my wet neck. "You are too."

" _I don't feel like it"_

* * *

It felt weird laying in my old bed again. No more tents, no more sleeping bags, no more bunks, no more roommates, no more curfew's, No more extremely early mornings. Most people would be so relived to be back in a nice soft comfy bed. To me. It felt odd. I wasn't used to this kind of luxury. I stared blankly at the ceiling. I was wearing black boxer shorts and a brown sports bra.

I sighed and tried to get comfy. " _I wonder how Chloe's doing with her reunion. Probably giving Max the time of her life right now."_ I turned my head to look out the window. It was dark but there was still a bit of light to it. _"This just doesn't feel right. Here I am laying in my bed. With an air conditioner and a stomach full of amazing food. While out there. On the other side of the world my unit, my brothers and sisters in arms are fighting for us and their lives."_

"Ember?"

I turned back towards the doorway and I almost gasped at what I saw. In the door way stood Dana. Her hair was down and the only thing she was wearing was a baggy camo shirt I used to wear that went down to her knees. " _Fuck me...I want her so bad."_ I took a deep breath before replying. "Sup?"

She walked into the room and slid into bed next to me. She lifted the covers over us snuggled up next to me on my left side. "You looked like you were deep in thought. You ok?"

I couldn't lie to her. I could never lie to her. "I was just thinking about everyone back overseas...They are all fighting right now...And I'm safe and sound at home. I feel like I let them down."

She kept silent for a few moments. Her head resting on my shoulder. Her hand slowly rubbing up and down my stomach. "You didn't let anyone down. I'm sure they all understand. Ember you got hurt. That wasn't your fault. You went, fought, and completed your duties just like the rest of them. I'm sure they are more glad that your alive then anything."

I guess she wasn't wrong there. While I was at the hospital everyone from my unit and then some came to visit me. Saying how brave I was. How strong I was. How they were lucky to get to know me. It was very touching when my Commanding Officer gave me the purple heart. I'll have to remember to display it once I get my bags moved here. "Why are you always right?"

She chuckled and straddled me. I could help but let my hands...Hand. Roam her side. "Because I'm the brains in this." She teased. She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine. Slowly our tender kiss started heating up. Her tongue clashed with mine and we both let out a small moan.

The her knee press against my right side. "Ah! Fuck!" I yelled breaking the kiss.

She scrambled off of me and plopped down on the side of the bed. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ember!" She yelled frantically. Looking like she was about to cry.

I winced before replying. "Don't. It's not your fault...I'm just still tender on that side. Doc said it would take a while for that to go away."

She still looked guilty. "I should have been more careful."

I wanted to hold and comfort her. But with the position we're in I fucking couldn't. "Dana. It's fine." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise."

She sighed in relief. "Ok." She got back into her original spot. Cuddling into my side. I put my arm around her and a small smile appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes. "I forgot how much of a great pillow you are." She murmured.

My lazily ran up and down her side. "Yeah." I couldn't fight off my tiredness any longer. I closed my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I was asleep faster than a bullet leaving the muzzle of my M4 Carbine assault rifle.

* * *

I jolted up from bed in a panic. I was soaked in sweat and panting heavily. I quickly looked around and almost panicked when I didn't find my p320 pistol I always kept under my sleeping bag pillow. But I noticed I wasn't in the middle of a run down town in the desert. I was in my apartment's bedroom.

I closed my eyes concentrated on controlling my breathing. " _Damn it...I'm still having them. Even here...I really don't need this."_ I opened my eyes once my heart calmed down and looked at the empty spot next to me. "Dana?" I looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. Way to early for her to start getting ready for work. And I'm pretty sure she would request some time off now that I'm back. " _Did...Did she leave?"_ Now I was terrified. Did she actually leave me?

I swung my legs over and got out of bed. I walked out of the room and I noticed there was a light on from the living room. When I turned the corner I was relived to see Dana sitting on the sofa. But my heart ached when I noticed that she was crying.

I walked over and sat down next to her. When she felt the sofa dip she looked up at me. Her eyes all her and face covered in tears. "Ember...I'm sorry." She sobbed.

I now know what was wrong. I was actually a little perplexed with how well she took my situation when she first saw me. But in truth she was trying to put on a brave front and be strong for my sake. In reality it hit her. It hit her hard.

I pulled her into my arm and held her as close as I could as she sobbed into my top. "It's alright. Just let it out. You don't have to force yourself Dana."

After a moment she spoke between sobs. "Your...Your not...Going back right? Be...Because I can't take it anymore...I don't want to lose you."

I stroked her back and answered her. "I'm not going back. I promise. I'm here for good."

She just nodded once and continued to cry.

 _"This is going to be a hard road. For the both of us. But I know I can get through it. Especially if she's there next to me the whole way."_ I'm so lucky to have the love of the most amazing person in the world.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 2. Hope the story is going alright so far. Leave your thoughts and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 3! Thank you all again for the support your giving this story and hope you continue to enjoy :)

* * *

Dana's Pov- My eyes fluttered open when I heard my alarm go off. I mentally groaned. I forgot to shut it off. I reached over groggily and used all my morning strength to pull the damn things cord out of the outlet. I flipped over to my other side and reached out. But there was nothing there. I slowly opened my eyes to see a vacant spot on the bed. Ember wasn't here.

Ember.

Yesterday was...Overwhelming to say the least. When she just showed up out of the blue I was so, so happy. But once I saw her...Wounds. It took everything I had to be strong for her. I tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. But it was. Her missing arm is going to change her life. And mine a bit as well. But I didn't care. I love her. If she came back with all four limbs gone it wouldn't change how I feel about her.

After having my abortion and before meeting her. My life was a mess. I felt alone. I felt disgusted. I thought I couldn't love anyone again. I've had nothing but bad relationships. Logan being the worst. I had my friends. Juliet, Max, Kate. But I still felt empty and hollow inside. Then Ember came into my life and everything changed. I could never repay her enough. It was difficult. Dating a soldier. It was extremely difficult during her first tour. Thinking to myself that something could go wrong. That I would never see her again.

But she did come back. As soon as she walked off that plane and saw me waiting for her. She ran to me lifted me up in her arms and we shared the most passionate kiss in history. It was the first time we both pronounced our love for each other. That night was also when we first made love.

So when she left for her second tour I wasn't as freaked out. I thought. 'She was fine the first time. I'm sure nothing to bad will happen. Maybe the news just likes to over exaggerate. I was dead wrong. But as much as it hurts to see Ember like that. I am so happy and relived that she's done with all that. I know she was passionate about her career. I am too. I'm so damn proud of her for being so brave. But a selfish part of me is glad that's she's staying home for good. If I lost her I don't know if I'll ever be the same again.

But onto the situation at hand. Where did Ember go? I slowly sat up and stretched with a loud yawn. That's when something hit me. " _I smell food...Wait. Awww. Is Ember making me breakfast?"_ I was awake now. I hopped out of bed and made my way past the living room and into the kitchen. Sure enough there she was standing in front of the stove with what was probably scrambled eggs. " _Not even twenty four hours of being home and she's the one cooking me breakfast."_ This is one of the many things I love about her.

 _*_ **Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!***

"Shit!"

I immediately panicked. "Ember put it in the sink!"

She hurriedly picked up the pan and slid it into the sink while I jumped and tried fanning the smoke away from the fire alarm. When it finally turned off I took a quick sigh of relief and turned to Ember. "That was."

"God damn it!" She yelled. Cutting me off.

She was hunched over the sink. Her hand griping the counter. I could smell the burnt eggs coming from the pan. I walked over and put a comforting hand to her back. "Hey. It's fine."

She shook her head. "No it's not fine...I can't even cook breakfast for my girlfriend." Guess it would be hard to flip the eggs and stir the pan one handed.

Her voice sounded more hurt then angry. I removed my hand and hugged her instead. "The thought was really sweet. But you need to slow down Ember. You haven't even been home for a full day. You need time to adjust. This." I carefully put a hand to where the top of her right arm is. "Is going to take a while to get used to."

I felt her body tremble. "I...I just feel useless. I hate feeling like this." I could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

I carefully made her turn around and I leaned up, wrapping my arms around her neck, giving her a gently kiss. When we pulled away I stroked her cheek removing a lone tear. "Your not useless. Never say that again. You've done so much for me in the past six years that it's enough for an entire lifetime to most people. You've always been taking care of me. But now it's my turn. So let me. ok?"

She gave a faint smile. "Ok...Will you wear a sexy nurse outfit as well then?"

I chuckled. This is one of the reasons why I fell for her. Her humor. "I just might. But only for you." I replied and winked.

"Awesome...Want to help make breakfast?"

I give her another kiss. "I'd love too."

* * *

I pulled up next Ember's parents house. After breakfast I convinced Ember for us to come down here to pick up her bags. "Ready?" I asked while unhooking my seat belt.

She sighed. "Yeah...Hopefully mom is doing better than yesterday."

"She was just shocked. I know I would have flipped too if my daughter came out of the blue and well...Uhh." Damn it. I didn't mean to say it like this.

I felt her hand lay on top of mine. "It's alright. I get what your saying. Let's get this over with."

Before we got out of the car I leaned over giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you." I couldn't say it enough. I wanted her to know that I still love her. That I was still here. No matter what. I'll say it a thousand times a day if I have too.

She smiled in return. "I love you too."

We got out of the car and made our way to the front door. Holding hands the whole way. We stopped in front of the door and Ember went to knock..."Damn it." She muttered. Her only hand was holding mine.

I raised out conjoined hands and knock on the door. She turned to me and gave me a grateful smile. Th door opened to reveal Ember's dad Alex. "Hey squirt. Hey good lookin." He teased.

I chuckled. I know where Ember gets her humor from. "Hey Dad. And can you please stop flirting with my girlfriend." Ember playfully complained.

Alex laughed and stepped aside to let us in. "Can't help it squirt. Not my fault you nabbed such a beauty."

Ember playfully shoved her dad with her shoulder as we walked in. "Careful Alex. Amanda might might go on the war path again." I teased. I remember the first time Alex teased me and Ember. Amanda walked in not hearing the whole conversation and thought Alex really was flirting with me. Let's just say Alex and the couch became good friends for a while.

Alex laughed as he closed the door. "True. Speaking of. She's in the kitchen right now. I'll get your bags."

After Alex went upstairs I squeezed Ember's hand reassuringly. "Let's go say hi" When Ember looked unsure I rolled my eyes and just pulled her along. She didn't resist. When we entered the Kitchen Amanda was putting a pan in the oven. "Hello Amanda."

She closed the oven and turned around. "Hello Dana." She said with a smile then looked at Ember.

Ember eyes looked away. "Hi...Mom."

Amanda kept her smile up and opened her arms. I let go of Ember's hand and she slowly made her way towards her mother. Finally Amanda reached out and pulled Ember into a tight hug. "Oh honey. I'm sorry about yesterday. It was just to much."

Ember returned the hug. "It's ok mom. I don't blame you."

Amanda took deep breaths to keep herself under control. "It really does hurt seeing you like this...But I'm so glad that your still alive. That your staying home." When they pulled away Amanda sighed and her smile returned. "Want to stay for lunch? I still got to make that welcome home meal."

"That sounds great mom. Pizza burgers?" Ember asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes. Her favorite.

Amanda giggled. "You can have as many as you want." She turned to me. "Your welcomed as well Dana."

"Thank's Amanda." Ember really had great parents.

* * *

"Thif if juf af goof af Ivf remfbef."

Alex laughed while me and Amanda glared at Ember. "We didn't raise a pig. Ember don't talk with your mouth full." Amanda scolded.

Ember blushed a bit and swallowed her food before speaking gain. "Haha. Sorry. I said this is just as good as I remember."

We were all sitting at the dinner table having lunch. Me and Ember were sitting on the left side of the table with her parents on the right. "You have always been terrible with table manners." I said trying to sound angry. But deep down i liked it. Slightly. It just added to her childish and carefree charm and personality.

"I remember this one time. Ember tried stuffing so many cookies in her mouth that her cheeks almost bursted." Alex teased.

Ember grumbled. "I was six."

The sound of my phone vibrating echoed around the table. "Oh! Sorry." I apologized as I dug my phone from my pocket.

Amanda waved it off. "It's alright. Never know when its an emergency."

I gave her quick smile then opened my phone. A new notification came up on my Facebook wall. When I looked at it I gasped. "Oh. My. God! Chloe and Max are engaged!"

Alex and Amanda beamed while Ember choked on her orange soda. "What!?" Ember yelled after catching her breath. She sounded a bit angry.

I held the phone in front of her. "Look! There's a picture of Chloe and Max showing off there rings! Ahh it's so cute and sweet! I got to congratulate them!"

* * *

Ember's Pov- I groaned and stood up while Dana texted. "I need to make a quick phone call."

"Alright but hurry back before your lunch gets cold." My mom said.

I grunted in response and left the kitchen and headed outside. When I closed the door I pulled my phone from my pocket with slight difficulty and called the fourth number in my contact list. " _You little...I swear to god Price I will shove my boot so far up your."_

 **"...Hello?"**

Is she panting? "Price!"

" **Oh...Hey Staff...Sergeant...Sup? How...Was your...Reunion?** " She asked between breaths.

I growled. "Why the hell do you sound like you just ran across the entire damn Syrian desert?"

 **"Just...Celebrating...With the new misses. Haha...Ouch! Max!"**

 **"I can't believe you just told her that!"** I heard Chloe's girlfriend turned fiance yell in the background.

Great. I'm even more jealous now. "Chloe...Why did you propose?"

" **Uhh...We were going to propose to our...Special ladies once we got back home...Remember?"** Chloe answered like it was one of the dumbest questions ever. " **We made a pact.** "

How could I forget. As soon as me and Chloe boarded the plane to start our second tour we made a promise that we would return home and propose to the women we love. We would propose together and have a double wedding. "I remember but...That was before I got hurt...I can't propose now."

 **"Uhh...Why the hell not? She loves you. You love her. What's the problem?"**

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "She was crying last night...About my injuries. I just got back home looking like hell. How am I suppose to just pop the question like everything is fanfuckingtastic? It would be to much."

 **"Damn Ember...Sorry I guess I didn't put that into consideration...My hella bad."**

"No...It's fine. It's not right that you should wait up for me. I'm sorry for getting angry. I really am happy for you." Super jealous but happy.

" **Thank's hot stuff. It wouldn't be possible if you didn't save my ass.** " She whispered into the phone.

I remember that too. It was five months ago. My and Chloe's squads were trying to take out a small outpost. During the attack Chloe got hit. I was the only one with her. It wasn't bad bad. But if she was laying there during the entire gunfight she would have bled out. Or an enemy asswiper could have walked up and shot her or worse. Take her. "We have each others back remember?"

" **Damn right we do...But honestly I think you should still propose. I mean. Now that your discharged. What's stopping you?...Well anyway gotta go! Max is getting frisky again! Haha! Bye!"**

*Click*

I sighed as I pocket my phone and went back inside. After closing the door I looked to the ground to see my bags. I knelt down and rummaged through it. I dug to the bottom and found my Purple Heart all snuggled in it's frame. I gently placed it on top of my uniform and dug deeper. I found what I was looking for and pulled it out. It was a small black case. When I flipped it open inside was a beautiful gold wedding ring with an orange hue. With a small purple diamond. Dana's favorite color. " _Can I? After everything that's happened should I add this to the list?"_

I thought back from the moment I walked into my apartment to now. Despite my injuries and few emotional breakdowns thing's have been pretty good. Chloe's right. What's stopping me? I have a very kind and beautiful woman that loves me even now. It's not like I was never planning on doing this. I wanted to. Really bad. I closed the lid and stuffed it into my pocket.

I was going to make Dana the happiest woman in the world.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we are for chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed today's chapter and will see you in the next one. Till then. Have a nice day :)


End file.
